Twist factor
by Ari-san and Kami-san
Summary: This is a crack fic, me and a friend are writing together. We will switch off every chapter, there will be mayjor twists, plot may very, Oc's might pop up in random places. Don't judge to hard this was a spur of the moment thing. Plus it's my friends first fanfiction story. This is a rimahiko with minor other parings. Wish us luck!


Hey people, I am Ari-san. Me and my friend Kami-san are writing this story together. This is a Rimahiko story with touches of other pairings. We both will be posting, we will switch off every chapter. I will be posting odd number chapters and Kami-san will be posting even number chapters. The plot will twist a lot so sorry if it is hard to follow. We have pretty different idea's of good fanfiction so wish us luck and here is goes.

Rhythm: Ari-san and Kami-san do not own Shugo chara, just the random plot and their OC's.

**Chapter 1: **Embryo? Did we find it?

Rima's POV

_(Italiacs are memories)_

_Running, that's what I was doing. A guy had helped me up and tried to kidnap me I got away. I ran and ran until I got home. I was crying. I ran through the door and my mother saw my face. She pulled me close and hugged me tightly._

_"Rima, what happened?" She asked me frantically._

_"I was almost kidnapped" I stuttered._

_"Oh sweetie." She mumbled._

_Mom held me to her chest and rocked me back and forth like a child. I was a child, I was only 7 years old. My father came home and saw my mom rocking me back and forth and me crying. He knelt down and whispered in my mom's ear._

_"What happened?" He asked her._

_"She was almost kidnapped." Mom whispered back._

_My dad jumped up, and started yelling at my mom._

_"It's your fault! When you get off work early you are supposed to pick her up!" He yelled._

_"I had just walked through the door when she bursted in!" She yelled back._

_"Why did you come home first?" He screamed._

_They continued fighting while I sat curled up into a ball crying. _

_"How could you forget your own daughter!" I heard my father yell._

_I was mad now, I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs. They stopped and looked at me._

_"It was neither of your fault, It was mine. I called mom and told her I was going to Amu's after school. I was on my home since Amu is only a few blocks away. Just stop fighting!" I yelled._

_They stared at me. That was when I woke up._

I woke to the shrill sound of my alarm clock. It was a Friday, I crawled out of bed and got dressed. I went downstairs and tapped my mom's shoulder. She grabbed my hand and led me to the car.

She drove me to school and I walked to the royal garden.

"I'm here" I said.

"School was canceled but we are still having a meeting." Tadase said.

"Whatever." I said as a I sat down.

I put my chin in my hand and listened as they talked. I felt Nagi's eyes on me. I knew he was worried about me. He was always worried. Something Amu said caught my attention.

"Well it seems like Easter is playing a song on the radio that turns children's hearts eggs into X eggs. I downloaded it." Amu said.

"Play it" I said.

Amu put the cd in the player and pressed play.

(A/N I do not own the song, It is your not sorry by taylor swift"

**All this time I was wasting,**

** Hoping you would come around**

** I've been giving out chances every time**

** And all you do is let me down**

** And it's taking me this long**

** Baby but I figured you out**

** And you're thinking we'll be fine again,**

** But not this time around**

**You don't have to call anymore**

** I won't pick up the phone**

** This is the last straw**

** Don't wanna hurt anymore**

** And you can tell me that you're sorry**

** But I don't believe you baby**

** Like I did - before**

** You're not sorry, no no oh**

**Looking so innocent,**

** I might believe you if I didn't know**

** Could've loved you all my life**

** If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold**

** And you got your share of secrets**

** And I'm tired of being last to know**

** And now you're asking me to listen**

** Cause it's worked each time before**

**But you don't have to call anymore**

** I won't pick up the phone**

** This is the last straw**

** Don't wanna hurt anymore**

** And you can tell me that you're sorry**

** But I don't believe you baby**

** Like I did - before**

** You're not sorry, no no, oh**

**You're not sorry no no oh**

**You had me crawling for you honey**

** And it never would've gone away, no**

** You used to shine so bright**

** But I watched all of it fade**

**So you don't have to call anymore**

** I won't pick up the phone**

** This is the last straw**

** There's nothing left to beg for**

** And you can tell me that you're sorry**

** But I don't believe you baby**

** Like I did - before**

** You're not sorry, no no oh**

**You're not sorry, no no oh.**

The song was over and I felt tears streaming down my face. Nagi grabbed my hand and I pulled away. I stood up and walked out of the garden. I walked to the planetarium. I sat down in a chair and watched the stars. I did this when I was sad.

I saw an oval shape sitting on top of the globe. It was on a gold podium. I stood up and walked up the steps. It was a purple, kind of transparent egg. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands.

I walked down the steps and back outside. I held the egg up to the sun. 'Is this the embryo?' I thought to myself. I hope it is. I know how to find out. I put the egg to my chest.

"I wish Nagi would show up right now, kiss me and ask me out" I said out loud.

I heard the bush ruffle. I spun around and saw Nagi come out of the bush. I slid the purple egg into my pocket and turned to Nagi.

"Hey" I said.

He didn't say anything. He walked over to me. I froze in place. He put his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face up to his, he stopped for a second before placing his lips softly to mine.

He pulled away.

"Rima, be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"yes" I whispered.

He let go of my face and I realized what just happened.

"It really was the embryo." I said.

"What?" Nagi asked.

I pulled the purple egg out of my pocket.

"The embryo, you found it" Nagi whispered.


End file.
